DXW Labor Pain 2019
Card Fatal 4-Way Match for the DXW Global Championship Dylan James Check © vs. Adam Cole vs. Pentagon Jr. vs. "Joker" Akira Kurusu Lethal Lockdown Match The Illuminati (Erik Killmonger, Ken Kaneki, The Sinful Neglect, & Joe Higashi) vs. Dragon Quest Heroes (Solo, Luminary, Erdrick, & Eight) DXW Global Women's Championship Rarity © vs. Maki Itoh DXW Global Television Championship Guys © vs. Ken Kaneki Tag Team Turmoil Match for the DXW Global Tag Team Championship The Undisputed Era (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) © vs. The LK (Lincoln Loud & Kinjack) vs. Dashing Daring Dudes (Narcis Prince & Sebastian Michaelis) vs. The Guerrillas of Destiny (Tama Tonga & Tanga Loa) DXW United States Championship Pablo DaVinci © vs. Bobby Santiago DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship Rory Mercury & Peni Parker © vs. The Elite Magical Girls (Sayaka Miki & Kyoko Sakura) The Mastersons (Jen Masterson & Courtney Masterson) vs. Russian Revolution (Alina Valentina & Molotov Cocktease) w/Balalaika Preshow Hardcore Invitation Match for the DXW Hardcore Championship Killer Croc © vs. ??? LaborPain2K19Preshow.jpg LaborPain2K19MastersonsvRussian Revolution.jpg LaborPain2K19DXWGlobalWomensTagTeamChampionship.jpg LaborPain2K19DXWUnitedStatesChampionship.jpg LaborPain2K19DXWGlobalTagTeamChampionship.jpg LaborPain2K19DXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.jpg LaborPain2K19DXWGlobalWomensChampionship.jpg LaborPain2K19TheIlluminativDragonQuestHeroes.jpg LaborPain2K19DXWGlobalChampionship.jpg Results *P1. WWE NXT Superstar Matt Riddle was revealed as Killer Croc's opponent. *1. After the match, Molotov jumps Jen & Courtney from behind. Balalaika goes in the ring and stomping on Jen & Courtney. Molotov & Alina beat Jen & Courtney up until the crowd explodes as Nikki Wong rushes to the ring with a kendo stick and swings at Alina, Molotov, & Balalaika. Nikki sucker punches Molotov, Nikki hits Alina with a Death Valley Driver, and Nikki hits Balalaika to the gut with a kendo stick followed by a Fame Asser. Russian Revolution retreats as Nikki Wong helps her best friends up and celebrates. *4. As The Guerrillas of Destiny makes their way to the ring before the bell, The LK jumps O'Reilly & Fish from behind as the crowd shocks and pops. Kinjack hits O'Reilly with a Gore and Lincoln hits Fish with Ace of Spades. Lincoln & Kinjack hits Fish with LinKin Park and they hit O'Reilly with LinKin Park as well. The LK walks out of the ring and The Guerillas of Destiny walks in and the bell rings. Tama Tonga hits O'Reilly with Gun Stun to make a pinfall victory. After the match, The LK walks back in the ring and giving The Guerillas of Destiny "Too Sweet" gesture to each other. The LK & The Guerillas of Destiny walks out with a mixed reaction. *7. Guildias from Enzai: Falsely Accused revealed as Ken Kaneki's replacement. *8. After the match, Rarity rushes to the ring and kisses Dylan then they celebrate in the ring until the crowd cheers as Jose makes his way to the ring. Dylan and Jose are staring at each other as DJC raises his belt up as the crowd cheers to close the show. Tag Team Turmoil Results Miscellaneous *Backstage, NEW DXW Global Tag Team Champions The Guerillas of Destiny (Tama Tonga & Tanga Loa) announces that due to The LK helping them out of winning the DXW Global Tag Team Titles, The LK are now members of The Bullet Club! *Erik Killmonger announces that he find a replacement for Ken Kaneki in the Lethal Lockdown Match against the Dragon Quest Heroes soon. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2019